


Corazón marchito.

by ilianabanana



Series: Once upon a dream. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adaptation, Antology, Drama, M/M, Romance, fairy tale, snack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Adaptación del cuento "El corazón peludo del brujo" del año 2008.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: Once upon a dream. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654618
Kudos: 8





	Corazón marchito.

**Author's Note:**

> Este oneshot forma parte de la antlogía Once upon a dream. Las parejas y los cuentos fueron elegidos por los lectores por medio de dos encuestas. 
> 
> Todas las historias pueden leerse de forma independiente.

Había una vez, en alguna tierra lejana, un atractivo joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos tan oscuros como el mar nocturno. Éste joven era adinerado y prepotente. Amargado con la vida en general pasaba sus días quejándose de los sentimientos positivos como el amor. Él simplemente no soportaba la idea y jamás terminaría de asimilar. Ver a sus amigos perder la dignidad por amor ciertamente no se le antojaba, como tampoco se le antojaba perder el apetito y actuar como un completo imbécil (ninguna indirecta a Lily Evans, cabe aclarar).

Dada su renuencia a ver el amor como una emoción aceptable, el joven, que además era un brujo, volcó todos sus esfuerzos en evitar este sentimiento, empleando el uso de las artes oscuras sin decírselo a nadie, mucho menos a Lily, su mejor amiga quién, aunque preocupada, jamás le cuestionó su actitud distante y fría.

—Sé lo que piensas Sev, pero vas a cambiar cuando encuentres a la persona correcta —le decía Lily—. Antes de James yo pensaba igual que tú.

Pero a Severus Snape nadie nunca logró cautivarlo pese a los duros esfuerzos de los chicos y chicas solteras del pueblo por haberlo caer. Las miradas coquetas no funcionaban, la cosa que hacían las chicas con su cabello siendo enredado en su dedo tampoco y las sonrisitas radiantes acompañadas de pequeños rubores mucho menos.

Parecía que el efecto aplicaba al inverso, siempre eran los donceles y las doncellas los que caían rendidos ante la máscara de indiferencia del joven brujo, ante la intriga que su semblante altivo lograba causar en ellos, hasta el punto de volverlos gelatina, completamente. El brujo, por supuesto, se vanagloriaba de su propia capacidad de mantener el amor lejos de su vida.

Los años comenzaron a correr y Severus vio a su juventud pasar e ir quedando atrás de manera lenta. Sus amigos, como Lily Evas (ahora Potter), comenzaron a casarse y a tener hijos, lo que volvía al asunto del amor mucho más repugnante para él. Ya no solo era el hecho de volverse un imbécil por una persona, sino convertirse en un verdadero idiota al merced de aquellas bolas de llanto y fluidos.

_Pobres desgraciados, sonriendo como si sus vidas significaran algo, cuando en realidad, solo son esclavos de aquellas cosas horribles a las que laman bebés, esclavos de sus parejas, parejas que siempre piden más de lo que realmente puedes dar_. Se quejaba mentalmente mirando a los jóvenes padres que como Lily, apenas parecían dormir por la cantidad de cuidados que requería _el amor_.

Ver a su mejor amiga algo ojerosa y cansada le convenció definitivamente de que había tomado la mejor decisión, la decisión de no enamorarse nunca. ¿Terminar como ella? No gracias.

A su debido tiempo, la anciana madre del brujo falleció. Severus hubiera llorado su muerte pero nunca le había tenido demasiado cariño y de todas formas las cosas eran mejor así para él; la fortuna de su madre (y su ya antes difunto padre) ahora era solo suya, al igual que la enorme propiedad en la colina más alta del pueblo. Estaba aliviado y feliz de poder usar ese dinero para llevar una vida de lujo y completamente libre de problemas, donde su pequeño secreto estaba completamente a salvo en la mazmorra más profunda de toda la mansión Snape.

Todo lo que a él le importaba era llevar una vida cómoda, donde él era lo más importante.

Severus estaba sumamente complacido con el estilo de vida que llevaba, envidiado por todos aquellos que le miraban, no por su fortuna y la gente de la que se rodeaba, sino por su tranquila soledad, incluso se daba el lujo de pensar que Lily comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberle dado la razón cuando aún estaba tiempo.

Por eso, cuando un día escuchó a unos de sus sirvientes hablar de él a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

El primer criado expresó la pena que sentía por él, pues pese a toda su riqueza y poder seguía sin tener a nadie que lo amara. Pero su compañero, riendo con burla, le preguntó por qué creía que un hombre con tanto oro y dueño de tan grandioso castillo no había conseguido a alguien con quién pasar el resto de su vida.

Esas palabras asestaron un duro golpe al orgullo del Severus Snape, cuyas insinuaciones sobre eso no le habían agradado absolutamente nada.

Severus siempre había sido del tipo competitivo, de aquellos que disfrutaban de cerrarle la boca a aquellos que lo desafiaban y aquello, definitivamente había sonado a un desafío, así pues, decidió esposarse de inmediato con un hombre una mujer que fuera superior a todos los demás. De belleza deslumbrante e infinita que despertara la envidia de cualquiera que los viese juntos, que despertara deseo en cualquiera que lo mirara, que hiciera que todo el mundo deseara no haber insinuado que Severus Snape no sería capaz nunca de conseguir algo similar. Su pareja, además, debía poseer una sangre mágica completamente pura y una riqueza que se compara a la suya, no tenía ganas de tratar con algún vividor, en absoluto.

Parecían ser exigencias demasiado rigurosas como para encontrar en el mundo una sola persona que cumpliera con todas y cada una de sus expectativas. Parecía ser casi imposible, pero para sorpresa del mismo Severus, no fue tan difícil dar con la única persona en aquellas tierras que seguramente cumpliría con cada una de sus peticiones.

El indicado llegó solo una semana después de que el brujo decidiera como sería su pareja ideal. La suerte parecía estar de su lado, pues el elegido había llegado al pueblo para visitar a James Potter, el esposo de su mejor amiga.

Severus estaba radiante.

Sirius Black era un brujo de habilidades extraordinarias y poseía una fortuna incluso superior a la suya. Era un joven sumamente atractivo, demasiado, de cabellos negros y largos hasta los hombros y unos ojos grises cuyo brillo solo podía compararse con el de las estrellas durante la noche más oscura. Era tan hermoso que lograba cautivar a todos los hombres y mujeres que le miraban pasar, riéndose a carcajadas casi descaradas. Todos en aquel pueblo parecían hechizados con él, todos menos Snape quién no podía sentir absolutamente nada, pero él era justo lo que necesitaba para que todos dejaran de mirarle con lástima y además le respetaran aún más, así que comenzó a cortejarlo.

Flores, joyas, ropa y zapatos. Severus era un hombre gustos poco exquisitos pero sus sirvientes no y Sirius Black siempre recibía lo mejor de lo mejor de parte del brujo. Lily, quien rápidamente se percató del cambio de actitud de su mejor amigo, no tardó en informar a Sirius que había logrado lo que muchos, a través de los años, habían intentado y en lo que habían fracasado terriblemente. Ella estaba asombrada, pero estaba completamente feliz de que Severus hubiera comprendido finalmente de lo que se trataba el amor.

Sirius también se sentía fascinado y, al mismo tiempo, repelido por las atenciones que le dedicaba el brujo. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan raro y distante, y percibía la frialdad que yacía bajo la ternura de sus cortesías. Era como si debajo de todo aquello no hubiera nada absolutamente sincero; las flores se marchitaban en cuestión de horas y los dulces siempre tenían un sabor amargo en el centro. Sin embargo, Lily había logrado persuadirlo para que viera más allá de sus regalos y sus actitudes que podían parecer poco sinceras. Sirius sabía que Lily lo hacía por Severus y él rara vez había podido negarles algo a Lily o a James así que, cuando Severus Snape organizó una lujosa cena en su honor, Sirius no pudo más que aceptar.

La mesa, repleta de plata y oro, fue servida con los mejores vinos y los manjares más deliciosos. Unos trovadores tocaban laúdes y cantaban canciones sobre un amor que su amo nunca había sentido, ni si quiera por la sonrisa brillante de Sirius Black y sus ojos llenos de vida. Sirius estaba sentada en un trono junto a Severus, quien, en voz baja, le dedicaba tiernas palabras que había leído en un montón de libros de poesía barata y que él repetía sin tener la menor idea de su verdadero significado.

Black escuchaba desconcertado y confundido a partes iguales y al final replicó:

—Hablas muy bien, Severus, y me encantarían tus halagos si pensara que tienes corazón.

Snape sonrió.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —le preguntó poniéndose de pie—. Sígueme pues, Sirius Black.

Ambos salieron del salón donde se celebraba el banquete y él la condujo hasta la mazmorra donde guardaba su mayor tesoro. Las mazmorras eran frías y estaban casi a oscuras, a excepción de unas cuantas antorchas que descansaban sobre las paredes. Sirius nunca había sido cobarde, así que, emocionado por aquella inesperada aventura siguió al brujo escaleras abajo hasta que se adentró una sala casi vacía, no había nada a excepción de un cofre de cristal.

Sirius jadeó de sorpresa al ver lo que contenía.

Dentro del cofre encantado de cristal reposaba el corazón del brujo. Como llevaba mucho tiempo desconectado de los ojos, los oídos y los dedos, nunca lo había estremecido la belleza, una voz cantarina o el tacto de una piel tersa. Al verlo, Black se horrorizó, pues el corazón estaba completamente marchito

—Pero ¿qué has hecho? —se lamentó—. ¡Devuélvelo a su sitio!

Severus miró a su acompañante con esa expresión fría que ahora tenía sentido para Sirius. Snape comprendió que si quería desposar a Black debía complacerlo, así que sacó su varita mágica, abrió el cofre de cristal, se hizo un tajo en el pecho y devolvió el marchito corazón a la vacía cavidad original de su tórax.

Sirius suspiró de alivio.

—Mucho mejor —exclamó Black, radiante, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro—. No vuelvas a hacer nada similar, amar puede ser aterrador, pero es una de las emociones más hermosas que existen.

Se miraron por un largo rato hasta que finalmente Sirius decidió romper l distancia entre ellos, cubriendo a Severus en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de emoción.

La caricia de sus suaves y blancos brazos, el susurro de su aliento y la fragancia de su espesa cabellera negra traspasaron como lanzas el corazón recién despertado de Severus. Pero en la oscuridad del largo exilio al que lo habían condenado se había vuelto extraño, ciego y salvaje, y le surgieron unos instintos poderosos y perversos.

Lily y James, que aún permanecían en el banquete, se habían percatado de la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigos. Al principio no se preocuparon, pero al pasar las horas empezaron a inquietarse, y al final decidieron ir en su busca.

Recorrieron todo el castillo y encontraron la mazmorra, donde los aguardaba una escena espantosa.

Sirius Black yacía muerto en el suelo, con el pecho abierto; agachado a su lado estaba Severus Snape, desquiciado y sosteniendo en una mano un gran corazón rojo, reluciente, liso y ensangrentado. Lamía y acariciaba ese corazón mientras juraba que lo cambiaría por el suyo.

En la otra mano sostenía su varita mágica, con la que intentaba extraerse el corazón marchito. Pero el corazón marchito era más fuerte que Snape, y se negaba a desconectarse de sus sentidos y volver al cofre donde había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado.

Ante las horrorizadas miradas de sus invitados, el brujo dejó la varita y asió una daga de plata. Y tras jurar que nunca se dejaría gobernar por su corazón, se lo sacó del pecho a cuchilladas.

Entonces se quedó un momento arrodillado, triunfante, con un corazón en cada mano, y a continuación se desplomó sobre el cadáver de Sirius Black y murió.


End file.
